


A Force To Be Reckoned With

by rosesbloom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbloom/pseuds/rosesbloom
Summary: All the parents come together to bring justice back to Riverdale. But when has Hiram Lodge ever been predictable?





	A Force To Be Reckoned With

It has been a week since Archie pleaded guilty. And Hiram's smug face as Archie was leaving the courtroom was stuck in everyone's head, his own daughter and wife included.  
So, when Tom called in all the parents for an emergency meeting to bring this innocent boy back home and take down Hiram Lodge, he received nothing but agreed nods and tight smiles.

"We have to do something. It is our duty as parents to do something. This boy, who we all know is innocent, has been nothing but a good influence on our kids. A friend, a son, a hero." Tom spoke, Fred smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Tom. I really appreciate this, you guys. I just want my boy back." 

"Shouldn't we tell Hermione about this meeting?" FP Jones said what they were all secretly thinking.  
"No. No. She's his wife-" "I doubt she supports this monstrosity!" Said Alice "She has a daughter too, may I remind you. And just because she's married to him does not mean she approves." 

"Fine. Everyone in on the plan?" Fred asked, looking around at the faces of his former friends.  
"Let's show this bastard who he's dealing with." Sierra smiled slyly.

 

"Come in" Alice Smith gritted her teeth as she heard the voice of the man she'd always dreamed of punching in the face.  
"Good evening, Hiram" she put on the most fake smile she could manage. "Ah. Alice Cooper, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he sat back further in his chair. She ignored his use for her old name just for the sake of being nice.  
"I came to talk to you about Archie Andrews" she stepped further into his office and sat down on one of his fancy wine-colored chairs. "I'm so relieved that you put him in his place"  
"Now, Alice. I did- wait what? You're happy about Archie's arrest?" he furrowed his eyebrows slightly and seemed to be not so sure of what to say next.  
"Oh, yes! That boy has been a terrible influence on Elizabeth ever since they were kids and I always knew something was up with him, about time someone put him in his place. I have to say, I'm impressed, Hiram." she smirked and he smiled slyly. 

Just as he opened his mouth to speak a loud noise erupted from outside, and he instantly got up. "I'll be right back" he quickly said to her and left the room. Alice quickly got up and locked the doors to his office.  
"He seemed to buy it. Doesn't suspect a thing." She said into her phone, and on cue Sierra knocked on the window of the office.  
"Nice work, Smith. I knew you still had it in you." She said as she dusted off her pants and stood up straight. "Now I know where he keeps all his important files I just need you to tell FP to buy me more time. The damn bastard is good at hiding evidence." Sierra shook her head as she started to break open the locks.

"Psst. FP" Alice called over the dark alley, "it's me", he looked up at her and widened his eyes. "Alice what the hell are you doing up there! Get down here someone might see you!" he spoke in a whisper but the worry was still visible in his voice.

She climbed down the rest of the fire escape and jumped at the end, he caught her hand and looked around to see if anyone saw her. "You okay?" she took note on how he hasn't let go of her hand yet and her stomach fluttered. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sierra says she needs you to buy her some more time" she saw his eyes widen a little and then he spoke, "I only have one more sound bomb but I don't know how many time that'll buy us. He has security after all why would he see what's going on for himself?"  
"And Tom and Fred?"  
"Hermione is talking to Sheriff Minetta about a "town issue" and they're tracking any sketchy phone calls from Hiram's cell and his office phone so this could take a while" he sighed.  
"It's fine, I'll go distract him myself" she said thinking over a plan that would work.  
"Al, he's a dangerous man. There's no way in hell I'll let you go there alone, you don't know what he's capable of." he tugged on her hand. "I'll be fine, FP. I've had my fair share of experience with bastards. If I need anything I'll call you" she smiled softly and he let go of her hand. "Alright. Be careful." He called out before going to set up his other sound bomb.

 

"Alice? Weren't you in my office just now?" Hiram asked an out-of-breath Alice, "yea-yeah I just came out to see what's going on." she quickly covered it up.  
"Oh. Andre is taking care of it. Shall we continue in my office?" he gestured to the closed and Alice's eyes widened.  
"N-No I think we should go see what that noise is about I feel uneasy."  
"Alice, you were always the drama queen. It's nothing. Now, you either come into the office with me and finish the conversation we were having or go home." 

Acting on impulse was always Alice's greatest flaw, she never thought things over at a time of crisis.  
So when she grabbed Hiram's arm and pulled him back, it took them both by surprise. He widened his eyes as if in realization and moved closer to her, the other sound bomb went off but he didn't blink, his focus was on the scared out of her mind blonde in front of him.  
"You think you can play me, Alice?" he gritted through his teeth and took a hold of her arm. "You think you're so smart, huh? With your little plan to take me down? Who's also in on this? HUH?" he yelled making Alice flinch.  
"I...I-" before she could finish the front door was thrown open and an angry FP Jones ran in directly into Hiram ripping his hands of of Alice's trembling figure and pushing him into a set of crystal wine glasses.  
"Don't you even think about laying a hand on her ever again, y'hear me?" His anger was clear as day in his voice, and his clenched fist suggested that he was up to no good.  
Hiram stood up, wiping his suit and removing broken glass from his figure. "FP. Do you want to get thrown back in prison? Barely made it out, if I remember correctly." he stepped forward as if nothing happened, FP instinctively reached out for Alice and she held on to him so tight.

"Now," he pulled out a gun from his suit and heard them both take a sharp intake of breath, "tell me who's in on this little plan of yours and I won't shoot," he smiled slyly "or, don't. Be loyal to you friends and family and the next plan they'll form is for your funeral" Alice gulped and closed her eyes shut.  
FP was about to say something when a loud bang made Hiram fall to their feet, Sierra McCoy with a pan. "I had a little extra time on my hands, thought I'd come see what's taking you so long." they both sighed in relief and got out of the house as quickly as they can, successfully avoiding Andre.

"Hey. Are you okay?" FP asked Alice softly as they got in Sierra's car, he was in the passenger seat and she was in the back so he hadn't noticed her silently crying until he turned around. "Al, what's wrong?" he said a little louder this time now that he'd noticed her tear-stained cheek.  
"God. I can't believe that son of a bitch almost killed us"  
"But he didn't, Alice" Sierra said, "we're all okay and we've got our half of the evidence. Let's hope Fred, Tom and Hermione did the same".  
FP nodded in agreement and grabbed her hand reassuringly, she didn't hesitate to put her head on his shoulder from where she was sitting and Sierra smiled at the sweet sight.

 

The three knocked at the Sheriff's station window hoping that Fred and Tom were the ones in there and not Sheriff Minetta himself. Luckily, Tom's green eyes met theirs and they all sighed in relief.  
"I'm so glad you're okay" Tom said as he kissed Sierra, she was half in of the window and half out.  
"Um, guys. As much as we're loving this sweet moment we'd really appreciate if we could go in before Hiram and his men have our heads." FP said, chuckling, and the couple stepped away from the window allowing him and Alice to go in. He went first and helped her in, locking the window behind them.

"We got nothing" Fred said, his head in his hands. "He must be really good at hiding his stuff...wait, how did you get your side of evidence?" he furrowed his eyebrows pointing at the papers Sierra was holding in her hands.  
"Well, finding them was easy. I've seen where he hides the important stuff many times. I mean I was mayor it's not like he'd expect me to break into his office one day. We found e-mails sent to Andre the night of the murder. Now, obviously he's not dumb. So he used code. We'll just have to crack it" Sierra said laying the papers on the desk.

"Hey, you guys" Fred said to Alice and FP, "Isn't this part of the game we played non-stop when we were teenagers? The ones with the mysteries we had to solve to get six colored stones?"  
"Yeah, yeah ,yeah ,yeah! I remember! I used to beat you guys so hard every damn time. Let me see that." Alice took the papers and grabbed a pen and started writing.

Tom heard movement at the other side of the door and shushed everyone, before they could hide the door swung open. Their hearts skipped a beat as they prepared to face their current sheriff, but luckily they were met with the familiar face of Hermione Lodge.  
"Jeez, Maia, you scared the living hell out of us" Tom said and she smiled. "I gave Minetta a job in Greendale so we have a few hours, how's the investigation goin' boys?" She looked at Tom and Fred "we got nothing."  
"Guys! Guys! I got it I-" Alice paused as she actually read the code she translated, "what's wrong?".  
"'Try again suckers'?" she read it aloud, as if on cue, Hiram barged in the office making the six jump, he got in followed by Sheriff Minetta and closed the door behind him.

"You really thought you could bring me down?" he smiled slyly as he walked between them, "I'd expect this behavior from you two" he said pointing at Alice and FP "after all you are Southside trash" FP made a move to attack him but Alice held him back, "but you? The town's former sheriff and mayor? I am shocked" he faked a shocked expression as he moved to Fred, "Riverdale's most perfect citizen breaking the law?" he shook his head disapprovingly.  
"And you," he moved to Hermione whose tears were threatening to spill, "my own wife! What will I ever do with you?" he smiled knowingly as he brushed past her.

"You'll never bring me down. Yes, I framed Archie Andrews for murder when my butler did it. There, you know it! Now who's gonna believe the six of you" he pointed at them "over one of the most respected business men and the town's sheriff?" he chuckled humorlessly.  
"Now, I suggest you all go home and never think of doing such a thing ever again or I'll make you regret it" he gritted through his teeth, "Hermione, you're coming with me." he stated as he grabbed her arm.  
"The hell she is!" Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him, "you made a mistake there, bud".  
"Oh, I don't think he did" Tom said as he landed a punch on the side of Hiram's face, Sheriff Minetta came up behind him and pulled him off the older man, but FP was quicker to punch him in the stomach himself. Fred came up behind Hiram and smacked him in the head with a baseball bat which made him dramatically fall to the floor.  
Minetta's eyes widened in fear as the three men tackled him and tied them both to chairs.

They both were unconscious and the six stood around them. Fred was the first to speak.  
"God, so that was all for nothing? We did all of this and my boy is still in jail, I can- I can't believe this" he put his head in his hands and sighed.  
"Actually, Fredrick, we're getting your boy out" Alice smiled proudly, "what- how?"  
"Well, when Mr. Devilface walked in I knew he'd make a scene, and it so happens that I have my recording device with me and my finger slipped during his oh-so heroic speech and I turned it on. We have Hiram Lodge fully confessing to framing Archie with the help of the supposed sheriff. Your boy is getting out, Fred." Alice smiled and Fred instantly lunged at her with a bear hug, his eyes still wide from processing the information he got.  
The remaining four still has their mouths agape, a mixture between relief and admiration on their faces as they watched their friend get justice.  
"Thank you, so so much Alice. I- I don't know how to repay you!" Fred said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "don't mention it, Freddo" she smiled softly at her life-long friend and neighbor.

"What are we gonna do with these two psychos for now?" Sierra spoke after a moment, "we have to call the FBI immediately" answered Tom, "I'll do it. Fred you go call Mary and tell her the good news" he saw Hermione's smile fade at the mention of his wife's name and he grabbed her hand reassuringly.  
Mary was a wonderful wife and an even better mom, but they mutually agreed that they just didn't belong together. And now, as clear as ever, Fred sees how much he had missed Hermione, so they're going to give this a shot. Maybe, just maybe, they'll get their chance at a happy relationship.

As Hiram and Minetta were both walking in handcuffs towards the FBI car, the six parents were all watching with relief, finally, the could say that their kids were safe.  
"How am I gonna tell Veronica?" Hermione thought out loud, "don't worry, Maia. She'll take it well, this is what she wanted since the beginning right? Justice?" Hermione nodded and Fred kissed the top of her head.

"Well, we're heading out" Tom said, his hands intertwined with Sierra's. "But, we should do this more often"  
"He means hang out, not put an evil man in prison for framing a murder on a teenager" Sierra added. "Definitely" Fred smiled.  
"I think we'll call it a night too" Hermione said, pointing at her and Fred.  
They all said their goodnights and went their separate ways, leaving FP and Alice alone.

"C'mon, let me give you a ride" FP said to Alice, opening the door of his truck for her, she obliged happily.  
"You doin' better now?" he asked her, noting how distracted she looks. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. That bastard got what he deserves"  
"You were kinda the hero tonight, y'know that?" he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, "I'm serious! You always have a way to impress me, Alice Smith" he shook his head, smiling. She looked at him from the passenger seat, smiling softly at him.

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows at her, putting the car in park mode in front of her house, "nothing" she smiled.  
"C'mon, Al, you know I hate it when you do that" he whined and she chuckled softly, "I was just- I was just thinking about how grateful I am to have you back in my life. Y'know sometimes I think you're really the only person that know all of me. All of my darkness and bad habits and horrible traits an-" "and all your different, beautiful laughs and how you crinkle your nose when you smile and your weird stress baking habit that I always found cute, and how even after all there years, Alice Smith, you still hold my heart captive." he whispered the last part and she didn't need any more conformation so she lunged forward and kissed him deeply, cupping his face in her hands, it took him a few seconds to grasp what was happening but as soon as he did he kissed her back just as deeply, one hand sliding across her waist and the other holding the back of her head securely.  
"Come inside with me" she said softly in between kisses and he obliged, opening the door for her and throwing her over his shoulder like he did when they were teenagers, she laughed and kicked her legs upwards like she always did.

And as every couple went home, satisfaction resting in their hearts and smiled plastered across their faces, they knew they finally got their well deserved happiness that they've been banned from for the lest couple of decades. Their kids were safe and they were sleeping in the arms of the people the love tonight. It couldn't get better than this.


End file.
